Other Enemies
In the Subspace Emissary, not all enemies you encounter directly work with the Subspace Army. However, they are the native inhabitants of their levels, and most likely do not take kindly to strangers. These are those enemies. Citizens of Madotsuki's Dream World Y'know, in a bizzare world created by a disturbed Hikiomori, you really should expect that their inhabitants would be just as messed-up. These are the enemies that inhabit ??? (Madotsuki's world). Rape Foot "Rape Foot" is a basic creature residing in Madotsuki's Dream World. It has a very basic attack pattern, jumping towards opponents, dealing damage to the touch. They are very little threats. Rape Hand "Rape Hands" are sneaky residents of the Dream World. They only attack by raising up from the ground, dealing damage to the touch. They do remain vulnerable while above ground, however. Nausea Ghost Nausea Ghosts are special ghosts who reside in the Dream World. When touched, opponents will get "nauseated", with the ghost looming over their heads, constantly getting damaged. The effect is not permanent and the ghost itself can easily be dispatched. Sickness Ghost Sickness Ghosts are special ghosts who reside in the Dream World. When touched, opponents probably would get "sickness", with the ghost looming over their heads, constantly getting damaged. The effect is not permanent and the ghost itself can easily be dispatched. Toriningen Toriningen in Subspace Emissary are as annoying as they were in Yume Nikki. When Toriningen are calm, they will casually walk around, yet dealing hard damage to the touch. However, when you hit one in any way, they will become aggravated, symbolized by their neon- purple eye change. Now when they are touched, the player will be teleported to a grove of secluded trees at the beginning of the stage. They will still be aggressive after exiting the room. Mad Wig Mad Wig is another basic enemy emerging from the Dream World. They can only attack by lunging towards opponents. They are just about as simple as the Rape Foot. Flovag Flovag is one of the more... phallic creatures residing in Madotsuki's Dream World as a mini-boss. Flovag attacks by shooting a spray of blood (in 4 dropplet projectiles), doing moderate damage that can easily knockback unsuspecting opponents. It also floats around the area, preforming this attack. Flovag is very resiliant, taking very little damage when hit. When it gets angered, it will try and close in on the unsuspecting opponent. While this happens, KyuuKyuu-Kun appears at the bottom of the screen. If Flovag... grasps KyuuKyuu-Kun, it will fill with... blood... and be in a vulnerable state. This is the best time to strike, mainly with a Side Smash to do some great damage. Gallery Raepfoot.jpg|Rape Foot Raephand.jpg|Rape Hand Nausea.jpg|Nausea Ghost, with its effects lingering on Madotsuki Sickness.jpg|Sickness Ghost Toriningen.jpg|Calm Toriningen Toriningen2.jpg|Some pissed-off Toriningen Madwig.jpg|Mad Wig Flovag.jpg|Flovag Inhabitants of Hyrule Ahh, if it isn't the good-old kingdom of Hyrule, retaining its classic Ocarina of Time design. Good times, damn good times. Anyways, they all reside in Lost Woods, with the Big Poes also appearing in Hyrule. Deku Scrub Deku scrubs are common inhabitants of the Lost Woods, usually staying solitary or in small groups. They attack by shooting Deku Nuts from their mouths, which have decent reach and fair damage. They mostly stay solitary, and can be pretty easy to take out. Big Poe Big Poes are the ghosts of deceased Hylians laying in wait to attack the living. They are constantly flying, which requires a character with good arial game or a long-reaching projectile to take these guys out. They attack through projectiles in the forms of fiery-Poe souls, which move a little slowly and do decent damage. Wolfos Wolfos are annoying wolves found deep within the Lost Woods. They constantly howl at opponents and circle the surrounding area. They attack with two rapid strong swipes that can easily break shields. They can also defend themselves with their claws against some attacks. They take some time to defeat, more so than the other enemies. Skull Kid Skull Kids are the mischievous imp children that reside in the Lost Woods, who hate adults and welcome children as playmates. A Skull Kid appears as a mini boss in Lost Woods. Skull Kid stays stationary on the tree-trunk platforms, dancing with its flute. It tries to attack opponents by shooting them with shots from its flute. Whenever an opponent tries to come in physical contact with the Skull Kid, it will simply jump to another treestump. Its only time of vulnerability is when it gets stunned by the Deku on the left-hand platform. Gallery Deku.jpg|A Deku Scrub Poe.jpg|Big Poe Wolfos.jpg|Wolfos Skully.jpg|The Skull Kid and King Harkinian The Museum Monsters Those Monsters are from the Museum where they can hunt you down for the night. [[Headless Statues|'Headless Statues']] Those Headless Statues are wearing dresses that they'ill kill you. Creatures of Subspace In Chincherrinas' early Subspace Emissary videos, he included enemies from the Subspace Army from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which included the following: Primid Sword Primid Boom Primid Scope Primid Metal Primid Auroros Buckot Feyesh Roader Shaydas See Also *Big Red, the ??? Boss *Gutko, a boss in Hyrule *Badniks, robotic minions of the Subspace Army *The Persian Army, members of the Subspace Army Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters